Reviens moi, je te hais
by Kitshunette
Summary: Eté 1944 - Les villes françaises sont libérées les unes après les autres. Pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, Francis se permet un sourire. Mais il ne peut pas encore prétendre au nom de "France"... pas encore ...


**Important :** Ce one-shot met en scène Vichy!France (alias Vichy) et Résistance!France (alias Francis), qui représentent dans les grandes lignes la division du peuple français lors de l'occupation (si vous avez lu le doujinshi UsUk "Independence Sky", je pense que vous saisissez ce que je veux dire)  
>MAIS, la réalité étant beaucoup plus complexe qu'un simple séparation en 2, cette présentation n'est pas tout à fait exacte historiquement (comme un ami me l'a si bien fait remarquer, au final il y a eu des pseudos-résistants qui ont profité de leur statut pour se faire les poches, et également des policiers et des collabos qui ont joyeusement fait sauter la cervelle du premier nazi qu'ils ont croisé. La police de Paris était l'organe qui a effectué de nombreuses rafles, dont notamment la rafle du Vel d'Hiv, mais a également été un important acteur de la bataille de Paris qui a abouti à la libération de la ville.)<br>Je ne prétends donc pas à l'exactitude historique parfaite (déjà en collant Hetalia dedans on s'éloigne... xD), bien que j'aie essayé d'imaginer ce que ces deux protagonistes auraient fait s'ils avaient vraiment existé en me basant sur mes leçons d'Histoire, des articles de journaux et des livres que j'ai lus.  
><strong> Je ne cherche pas à déculpabiliser le régime de Vichy ou quoi que ce soit<strong>(très franchement je connais personne qui aurait la lubie de vouloir le faire et je veux pas en rencontrer ...)

Ceci est une fiction née dans l'esprit d'une fan de Hetalia, de France et d'Histoire.  
><strong> Si vous trouvez ce texte offensant de quelque manière que ce soit, veuillez me le signaler.<strong> Je ne mords pas ((fort - [ ])).

Nan mais sérieusement, ayant une forte tendance à ne pouvoir écrire que sur des sujets pas très joyeux et innocents, j'accepte tout à fait que des personnes puissent trouver mes rares écrits offensants parce que leurs familles étaient concernées et que ça les gêne de voir tout le bazar fanfictionné. Donc si vous êtes dans ce cas de figure, franchement, n'hésitez pas ! Ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi _

Si vous avez toujours envie de lire après ce petit préambule, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~ ^o^

**Disclaimer :**Hetalia est à Himapapa comme tout le monde le sait 8D

* * *

><p><em>Paris, 25 août 1944<em>

_ "Paris ! Paris outragé ! Paris brisé ! Paris martyrisé ! mais Paris libéré ! libéré par lui-même, libéré par son peuple avec le concours des armées de la France, avec l'appui et le concours de la France tout entière, c'est-à-dire de la France qui se bat, c'est-à-dire de la seule France, de la vraie France, de la France éternelle."_

Des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts, accompagnés de cris de joie et d'allégresse générale ; des mains se tendirent vers lui pour essayer de le toucher ; quelqu'un cria son nom, et ce cri fut bientôt repris par les centaines, les milliers de personnes rassemblées devant l'Hôtel de Ville. Très vite, la place ne fut plus qu'une immense vague de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants qui criaient et murmuraient entre deux sanglots tandis que des larmes de joie et d'émotion coulaient librement sur leurs joues. Paris libéré ! Après des jours de combat, après des jours d'embuscades, de tirs, de fuite à travers les rues, la capitale était enfin libérée !  
>Mais un silence solennel retomba vite ; le Général n'avait pas fini de parler.<p>

_ "Eh bien ! puisque l'ennemi qui tenait Paris a capitulé dans nos mains, la France rentre à Paris, chez elle. Elle y rentre sanglante, mais bien résolue. Elle y rentre, éclairée par l'immense leçon, mais plus certaine que jamais, de ses devoirs et de ses droits."_

Et tandis qu'il parlait, il se tourna vers celui qui serait le dépositaire de la mémoire de ces longues années de combat dans le maquis pour les dizaines de générations à venir, celui qui se souviendrait encore lorsque le nom du dernier Résistant à partir ne serait plus qu'une ombre du passé dans le cœur des habitants. Francis. France libre. Résistance. Le seul qu'il reconnaitrait jamais comme son pays, comme le représentant de la nation française durant ces temps troubles.  
>Celui-ci lui retourna un regard bleu serein, si semblable à un ciel sans nuage dont la limite se perdait dans les flots d'un océan tranquille, si différent des éclairs et des tornades qu'il y voyait depuis plus de quatre ans ; puis les paupières s'abaissèrent, l'invitant à poursuivre.<p>

Le reste du discours se perdit de l'autre côté d'un voile de brume dans l'esprit de Francis. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait dû quitter Paris comme un voleur, fuyant comme tant d'autres avec comme seule source de réconfort les paroles du discours de de Gaulle, il se sentait bien. Presque bien. Presque.  
>Il rouvrit les yeux.<p>

La foule s'était légèrement dispersée, certains s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes et discutaient de vive-voix en ponctuant leurs paroles de grands gestes théâtraux ; d'autres s'étaient éloignés et se dirigeaient vers les cafés et les bistrots dont les propriétaires s'empressaient d'ouvrir les portes ; d'autres encore avaient profité du départ du gros des officiels pour s'approcher timidement de l'estrade afin observer cet homme blond qui semblait à la fois lointain et familier.

Le clignement des yeux de Francis les fit sursauter, et les visages, jeunes comme vieux, se tendirent dans l'attente d'un quelconque évènement extraordinaire. Et leurs yeux brillants de curiosité et de respect craintive suivirent fidèlement les mouvements du visage du blond tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air légèrement perdu. Où étaient passés les autres ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé partir en le laissant tout seul comme un épouvantail sur l'estrade ?

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira bruyamment en secouant légèrement la tête. Ce qui causa un hoquet de surprise de la part des humains assemblés à quelques mètres de lui, qui se pressaient pour mieux le voir tout en craignant de trop s'approcher. Et la troupe mouvante qui tendait le cou ou s'appuyait sur l'épaule du voisin en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds se figea soudainement lorsque des yeux azurs interrogateurs se posèrent sur eux.  
>Et l'attente reprit. Ou plutôt l'attente reprit d'un côté, tandis que l'autre parti se demandait franchement ce que ces gens attendaient.<br>Cette situation aurait pu durer encore longtemps si une femme ne s'était pas séparée du groupe et ne s'était jetée à ses pieds en titubant et en sanglotant, balbutiant quelque chose à propos de Dieu et d'envoyé providentiel, avant qu'un jeune homme qui était sans doute son fils ne vienne la relever et ne la ramène vers le groupe. Et tout le long, tous avaient gardé leurs yeux rivés sur l'homme qui se tenait devant eux et ne disait mot, craignant que l'action de la vieille femme ne l'ait offensé de quelque manière que ce soit.

La situation devenait franchement gênante. Et ridicule.

" Hum ... ", commença Francis.

Nouveau moment d'extrême tension de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

" Vous pouvez ... euh ..., - poursuivit-il en agitant vaguement la main vers les bâtiments plus loin -, aller vous amuser vous savez ... "

Après quelques instants de silence tendu, les curieux commencèrent enfin à lentement remuer et partir, tout en continuant de surveiller d'un œil les gestes et expressions du blond qui les observait également de son côté.

Lorsque le dernier eut tourné les talons, Francis poussa un énorme soupir et frotta ses yeux fatigués, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être qu'il devrait ...  
>Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.<br>Et une lame de couteau fusa comme un éclair de sa manche pour se retrouver appuyée contre le cou d'un homme d'âge mûr. Homme qui s'empressa de lever ses mains désarmées :

" C'est moi c'est moi ! " dit-il précipitamment en louchant dangereusement sur le fil de la lame.

Une seconde passa avant qu'une lueur de reconnaissance ne s'allume dans les yeux de Francis, qui rangea immédiatement le couteau en balbutiant des excuses. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Non. Il n'avait rien à craindre ici. Enfin si, mais il n'avait pas besoin de rester sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Ce n'était rien. Personne n'avait essayé de le poignarder par derrière.  
>Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent lentement, et il détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Oui il se souvenait de lui. Ils étaient allés saboter un train ensemble une fois. Ça avait été un superbe succès. Et à sa gêne, pas grâce à lui.<p>

Mais cet homme ... Jean ? Oui, son nom était Jean. Il s'en souvenait.

" Beh dis donc vieux, semblerait qu'ces braves gens t'aient pris pour un saint ", dit-il en se frottant le cou distraitement.

Francis rit doucement :

" Un saint ? J'arrive à peine à couper un câble d'alimentation sans me tuer au passage, je n'ai vraiment pas les qualifications pour être un saint.  
>- Tss tss rien du tout. Si saboter des trains permettait de t'faire descendre une auréole sur la tête, tu pourrais pas m'regarder en face tellement j'brillerais. "<p>

La réplique prit un instant le blond au dépourvu. Puis un rire franchit joyeusement ses lèvres, résonnant dans l'air comme une cloche de cristal.

" Mon Dieu, si ce pauvre curé t'entendait, tu aurais la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience.  
>- Ptete bien. Mais au moins t'auras arrêté d'faire la gueule. "<p>

Le rire se tut. Francis releva lentement la tête pour regarder Jean dans les yeux, guettant le moindre indice indiquant que celui-ci se payait sa tête. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un doux sourire et des yeux qui brillaient d'affection au milieu d'un visage tanné par le soleil et couturé de cicatrices.  
>Le sourire s'élargit et Jean passa amicalement son bras autour de ses épaules.<p>

" Ecoute mon ptit gars, tu coupes ptete les fils électriques pire que mon ptit neveu qu'a pas encore appris à marcher, mais tu vois, t'as pas besoin d'ça pour que les gens voient une aura autour de toi. "

Un regard confus lui répondit. Le Résistant partit d'un grand rire bourru, et attrapa soudain la Croix de Lorraine que Francis portait autour du cou.

" T'vois ça ? On l'a tous quequ'part sur nous. Mais ça, c'est juste parce qu'un bon ptit gars d'un mètre soixante-quinze ça s'porte pas en pendentif.  
>- Jean ...<br>- Laisse-moi finir fiston. T'sais, quand ils nous ont dit que le brave Jean - puisse-t-il reposer en paix - avait été arrêté, j'ai bien cru pendant un moment qu'c'était cuit pour nous. Et j'dis pas ça que parce que j'porte le même prénom de lui. Même si c'est un sacré honneur franchement. C'tais vraiment un brave gars le Jean. J'garderai toujours le paquet de clopes qu'il m'a donné. C'est mon trésor maintenant. Enfin j'me perds. J'disais donc que quand ils ont dit qu'il reviendrait jamais, ben j'ai bien cru qu'nos ptits gars dans dix ans ils parleraient tous allemand, et pis qu'ils chanteraient la gloire de l'aut' moustachu tous les jours en buvant leur lait. Et pis là j't'ai vu, et j'me suis dit : "Crédiou mon ptit Jean, si c'garçon existe, c'est qu'nos gars ils se sont pas encore tous fait laver l'cerveau par les nazis. Et pis même s'ils se cachent et qu'ils osent pas cracher à leur ptite figure leurs quatre vérités, ben leur cœur il est quand même avec nous, et pis ça c'est important. T'as pas l'droit d'perdre espoir mon vieux." Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai parlé au ptit Martin - tu sais, celui qui rougissait à chaque fois que la Margot elle passait - et ben il était d'accord avec moi, et on étaient sûrement pas les seuls à l'penser. T'vois mon ptit, t'as pas de soucis à t'faire. T'es ptete un homme, mais t'es quand même not' déesse de la victoire. Et nous, on aime pas quand tu tires une tronche de trois mètres. Alors souris, fiston. Fais-le pour nous. "

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son ami, le regard de Francis était successivement passé de l'interrogation à la tristesse au souvenir de Jean Moulin, puis à la surprise et à l'incrédulité, avant de se perdre peu à peu dans le vague.  
>Au bout d'un moment de silence, Jean s'écarta et annonça :<p>

" Bon, j'vas essayer d'voir si j'peux trouver ma vieille mère dans tout ce bazar. C'qu'elle s'fait plus tout' jeune, faudrait pas qu'son pauv' cœur nous fasse une crise à cause de l'émotion et tout ... mon pauv' vieux père s'retournerait dans sa tombe si j'laissais ça arriver."

Francis hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux toujours perdus quelque part très loin d'où son corps se tenait. Après un dernier regard, Jean tourna les talons et agita la main en guise d'adieu :

" A la revoyure, _France_."

Il ne sut pas que des yeux bleus se fixèrent soudain dans son dos, brillant d'une lueur étrange. Un murmure s'éleva de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

" _France_... ? Non, pas encore, pas tout à fait ... "

Son regard désormais résolu se fixa vers l'horizon, comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose loin dans le Sud.  
>Et après encore quelques secondes d'immobilité, Francis descendit de l'estrade et se fondit sans bruit parmi les badauds.<p>

_France ... _

Son cœur se sentait vide, et il savait où trouver celui qui le remplirait.

* * *

><p><em>Bordeaux, 29 août 1944<em>

Il entendait les acclamations de la population qui festoyait, buvait, dansait, riait. Une fête de la Libération, hein ? La Libération. Oui, sans doute. Les nazis étaient partis sans réduire la ville en cendres en guise de cadeau d'adieu. D'une certaine façon il était un peu déçu. Il aurait bien voulu voir la ville en flammes. Peut-être serait-il parti en fumée avec.

Il n'aurait pas eu à faire face à sa conscience.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était réfugié à Bordeaux. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, il _le_ sentait. Il _le_ sentait qui devenait de plus en plus fort, il sentait qu'_il_ l'appelait. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre.  
>Il savait que la balance s'était renversée, que l'<em>autre<em> le cherchait. Et il savait que peu importe où il se cachait, _il_ le retrouverait.  
>Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de s'illusionner. Il était fort pour croire à ses propres mensonges. Il s'était cru puissant. Il avait cru qu'il était <em>le vrai<em>. On le lui répétait tout le temps. Et c'est vrai qu'il était fort. Plus fort que l'_autre_. La preuve en était bien que lui pouvait marcher sans crainte à la lumière du soleil tandis que l'_autre_ devait se terrer sous terre, dans des caves, dans des bosquets, dans la boue. C'était une preuve suffisante, n'est-ce pas ... ?

_Oh oui, et tu as cru que tu étais plus qu'un pion pour les nazis ? Un pion, un chien si bien dressé qu'il tuait même quand ses maîtres ne lui avaient pas demandé ..._

Vichy serra un peu plus la maigre couverture qu'il avait drapée autour des épaules en gémissant. Il avait froid. Et cette voix n'arrêtait pas de l'assaillir. C'était la sienne. Et ça ne l'était pas. Il savait que ça venait de _lui_, que le lien qui les unissait s'était un peu plus renforcé. Non ce n'était pas ça. Il sentait que l'_autre_ était en train de l'aspirer. Petit bout par petit bout. Tout en le traquant à travers le territoire. Et en lui envoyant des accusations sur lesquelles il avait peur de s'attarder.

... Peur ?

Non il n'avait pas peur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur. C'était stupide. La chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais pensée.

_Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais ?_

" Tais-toi ... ", gémit-il.

Et soudain, une vague de colère l'envahit. A quoi est-ce qu'_il_ jouait ? Il sentait _sa_ présence dans la ville depuis la veille, depuis que les Résistants étaient entrés en grande pompe dans les rues désertées par les Allemands.

Et _il _n'était toujours pas venu le chercher.

Sa colère mourut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. C'était inutile. Le Maréchal l'avait laissé derrière lui quand les Allemands étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener à Belfort. Il était parti pour se faire un idée réelle de l'avancée des Alliés, et n'avait retrouvé qu'un fauteuil vide en revenant. Et des officiers nazis qui le regardaient de haut quand il avait demandé où était passé Pétain, et puis ...

Il se figea.

Il _le_ sentait. Il savait qu'_il_ était venu avant même d'entendre ses pas dans l'escalier.

Pour la forme, il essaya de rallumer l'étincelle de colère qui couvait en lui. Mais c'était peine perdue. La tempête glacée qui régnait dans son corps se moquait de cette cendre incandescente. Et cette tempête, elle avait un nom.

" J'ai peur ... ", gémit-il.

* * *

><p>Francis s'arrêta derrière la porte, et tira lentement son revolver de la poche de sa veste. Il sentait la présence de Vichy dans ce grenier laissé à l'abandon, et il sentait qu'il était désespéré. Et Francis savait qu'un homme désespéré était capable de beaucoup de choses.<br>Il tourna la poignée de la porte et écouta. Rien.  
>Alors les deux mains sur son arme prête à l'emploi immédiat, il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et sauta sur le côté derrière un canapé qui se trouvait fortuitement là, redoutant une embuscade. Mais rien.<br>Peu à peu, il se releva et balaya la pièce du regard. Vaste. Couverte de poussière. A peine éclairée par une lucarne cassée. Et dans le coin opposé à lui, au pied d'un lit à baldaquins troué qui avait sans nul doute connu de meilleurs jours, il _le_vit.

L'incarnation de sa honte, les bras autour des genoux, la tête baissée, les mains qui tentaient vaguement de maintenir les bords d'une vielle couverture miteuse autour de son corps.

Il ne sentait aucun danger émaner de cet homme. Et de toute façon, il savait que désormais il était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser si nécessaire.

Il baissa son arme.

" Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à un autre accueil. "

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

A pas mesurés, Francis s'approcha lentement de son double, de cette autre part de l'être qu'ils avaient autrefois formé. Cet être d'antan que l'on appelait "France".

" J'étais sûr que je te trouverai ici. Après tout, c'est ici que tout a commencé. Ou que tout s'est achevé. Je ne sais pas. Bordeaux ... le refuge après Paris. "

Il s'accroupit devant Vichy.

" Regarde-moi. "

Pas de réaction.

" Vraiment incorrigible ... "

Il écarta soudainement les bras de son double et se saisit de son menton dans un même geste, le forçant à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

" Quoi ? "

Une expression de colère était peinte sur son visage. Oh, bien. Ce ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis.

" Tiens donc, cette situation ne te rappelle-t-elle pas quelque chose ? -demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse- Peut-être une chambre drapée de tapisseries, des fenêtres cachées par des rideaux de velours, une table remplie de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres, et une chaise cloutée et des couteaux, et un homme attaché sur la chaise qui s'efforçait de ne pas crier tandis qu'un autre tâchait de lui faire cracher ses secrets en dessinant des traits de sang sur son corps ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? "

Vichy ne répondit pas. Mais il était évident qu'il voyait très bien de quoi il retournait.

" Tu étais si fort à ce moment hein ? Eh bien, où est passée ta force ? Où sont passés ces policiers en uniforme qui accouraient quand tu les sifflais ? Où sont passés ces hommes si forts de leur conviction qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le peuple ? Ils t'ont abandonnés hein ? Le pauvre toutou a été laissé derrière, quelle tristesse ! Tes maîtres ne veulent plus de toi, alors ils t'ont abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Et toi, tu crois toujours que tu avais eu ton mot à dire à un moment ou à un autre ? "

A mesure qu'il parlait, son visage s'était peu à peu rapproché de celui de son double. Celui-ci essaya de détourner la tête, mais la poigne ferme de Francis l'en empêcha.

" Tu es si fort pour fuir, mon cœur... mais ne vas-tu pas essayer de regarder les faits en face pour une fois ? Je sais que tu le peux ... "

Ses bras s'étaient doucement enroulés autour du corps tremblant de Vichy, et il l'attirait maintenant contre lui. Celui qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde, celui dont la culpabilité n'aurait de cesse de le hanter.

Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de ce dernier.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu me hais, je le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? "

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait l'autre. Ou plutôt si il comprenait, car il avait fait la même chose ; ... car ils n'avaient été qu'une seule et unique personne autrefois.

" Oui, et nous redeviendrons bientôt un, ne t'inquiète pas ... , -murmura Francis à son oreille.  
>- Mensonges ! J'ai entendu le discours de ton Général ! -s'écria Vichy en s'écartant brusquement. <em>"La République n'a jamais cessée d'être ! Vichy fut toujours et demeure nul et non avenu."<em>Tu crois que ça m'aurait échappé ? "

Francis se contenta de le regarder. Et son regard le consumait plus sûrement que le feu qui avait tué Jeanne tant de siècles plut tôt...  
>Il eut soudain l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, un enfant qui avait été pris en faute et dont on attendait des confessions.<p>

" Je n'avais pas le choix ... "

Il se tut. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait présenter les choses.

" Je voulais juste les protéger ... , -reprit-il.  
>- Les protéger ? De quelle façon ? " - demanda Francis, incapable de dissimuler une pointe d'ironie.<p>

Le ton de sa voix irrita Vichy. Le blizzard de peur glacée qui soufflait en lui avait perdu en puissance, avalé par une autre sorte de peur qui alimentait, elle, le foyer de sa colère.

" Oui, pendant que monsieur jouait les héros de l'ombre dans le maquis, des familles entières étaient exposées au petit plaisir des nazis ! Au moins, en collaborant avec eux ils ne nous ont pas relégués au bas de leur échelle de "races" !  
>- Et dans ta hâte de faire le beau devant eux, tu as envoyé des milliers d'innocents se faire gazer dans des camps à des kilomètres de leur foyer, répondit son double.<br>- Mais ils l'exigeaient, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? "

Un regard perçant. Qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Qui fouillait en lui pour en révéler les moindres coins.

" Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mon cœur ... "

La gorge de Vichy se serra. Il ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer qu'il ne mentait pas ; les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Car il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il avait été si fort pour mentir. Un parfait menteur. Surtout envers lui-même.

Francis prit doucement ses mains entre les siennes et en tourna les paumes vers les yeux écarquillés de Vichy.

" Regarde ... regarde ces mains qui ont signé l'arrêt de mort de milliers d'enfants qui avaient à peine vécu ; regarde ces mains qui ont poussé tant d'innocents dans des wagons se dirigeant vers la mort ; des innocents dont une partie aurait pu y échapper si tu n'avais pas voulu faire briller ton zèle sans gloire... Regarde tes mains couvertes de sang ... "

Et à sa grande horreur, il voyait le sang sortir de toutes les pores de ses mains, de ses doigts, et couler en de longs sillons écarlates sur sa paume.

" Arrête ... arrête ... "

Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais les visages horrifiés de centaines d'enfants, d'hommes et de femmes se pressèrent sous ses paupières, le regard tantôt vide, tantôt accusateur, des âmes perdues qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles étaient mortes.

Et il sentait toujours la chaleur des mains de son double sur sa peau glacée...

" Arrête ... fais-les partir ... ! ", supplia-t-il en criant.

Francis le serra à nouveau contre lui.

" Tu seras mon mouton noir, - lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille -, ma honte et mon déshonneur ... et ta présence et ton souvenir ne devront jamais me quitter ... ô mon mal-aimé, comme je te hais ... comme je te hais ... "

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme blond émergea du bâtiment et s'étira sous la lumière du soleil déclinant. Un homme le vit et le héla :<p>

" France ! On te cherchait partout, dépêche de venir ou restera plus rien ! "

L'interpellé cligna un instant des yeux, puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il suivit joyeusement le Résistant en s'excusant de son absence.

Puis il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la maison abandonnée, et porta une main à son cœur.

France, oui. Il était France.


End file.
